The New Begining
by BabyVampire11
Summary: After all these years Soul finally manage to have the courage to ask maka out but will she let her parents past get to her and on top of all that they might have trouble with someone who is very jealouse and doesnt like the fact that Soul and Maka are together.
1. Chapter 1 The New Begining

**Chapter one**

"Maka i am so glad that you have decied to come on this date with me" Soul said. Soul finally had the courage to ask Maka on a date but if it wasnt for Black Star and Death the kid Soul wouldnt have ever asked. Soul has been having this crush on Maka since they first met and agreed to become each other's partner . "Soul i am really having a good time with you but dont you think it's a risk going out with each other like this?" Maka asking Soul the questiom, soul answerd back to Maka with a confused face "what do you mean "Risk" ?". "Well dont you think if we start to go out with each other it would ruined our friendship and also our partnership if we were to brake up?". Soul tried his best to avoid the question knowing what Maka was saying was true but he knew that he had to try his best to not let that happen. Maka how can we even know whats going to happen if we havent even became boyfriend girlfriend yet besides its just our first date and until you feel comfotorable enough to start a relatioship we will just stay as friends or keep going on dates untill your sure you want a relatioship. As Maka Heard Soul say that she smiled and said " it's not that i dont want to be with you it's just...well... i dont want to end up like my mother hurt and never trusting a man or having trust issues with every guy i get with thats why im so scared and worried about getting in a relationship with you" when Maka said that Soul understood what she was saying but at the same time in his head he knew that he wouldn't do that to her he didn't want to be like his father going around town sleeping with every women he see's, Maka i understand but i promise on my soul i would never hurt you and if i have to prove it to you i would, i will do anything to show you that i wont hurt you that i will love you until the day my soul gets eaten or until i die". Maka had a tear roll down her cheek after hearing Soul telling her that he wont hurt her no matter what happens she knows now that she wanted to be with Soul and that she felt the same way. "Soul thank you for everything and you know what lets go to school tomorrow... but not as friends but as a couple and partners". As soon as Soul heard Maka say that too him he had a tear come down his face " NOT COOL MAKA MAKING ME TEAR UP" he grabed her hand and they walked home together as new couple so this is "The New Beginning" of a beautiful relationship


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble at school

**Chapter 2 **

**Trouble at school**

**It has been 10 Months since Soul and Maka had made it official to be together. Every one seems to be Happy that Soul And Maka finally decided to get together but only one person isn't happy to see them together one of there closest friends Black Star. Black Star didn't like the fact that Maka decided to get with Soul rather then him and the last time he checked she told Black Star when he asked her if she wants to be his girlfriend that she wasn't ready for a relationship and that she was focused more on school and trying to handle the new move she learned which was genie hunter. Black Star had told Tsubaki all this information but all she told him was if she said no she said no and there is no way that he was able to change Maka's mind since she is very stubborn. "Hey Soul" Maka looking back at Black Star, "is it me or does Black Star look Mad? ". Maka noticed that ever since Soul and she got together he has been acting really strange. Soul looked at Maka and told her "it's Black Star he is probably mad that another girl rejected him or something besides unlike him I don't have to worry about that anymore because I have you to love now" after he said that Maka started to blush as red as a tomato.**

** "Well it's the last hour of school and after this we go home finally"Tsubaki said tired and ready to leave and go home "Black Star?" Maka and Soul just walked in the class 5 minutes before the tardy bell rings. "Hey Soul!" Black Star yelled at Soul so violently. "Hey what's up Black Star" Soul doesn't know what's going to happen next. "Listen Soul me and you are going outside right now to fight and if I defeat you I get to date Maka not you and you have to leave and never come back you got that!", Maka tugged on Soul's shirt "Don't do this Soul it's not worth it", Soul pulled away from Maka "alright fine when do you want to do this and where at?". As soon as Black Star heard those words come out his mouth he smirked and told soul "Right now in the front of the academy". As soul Knew what he was getting into he looked at Maka and started thinking if he did loose this fight that means he cant be with the person he loves any more so he is going to give all what his got to win this fight. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight for Maka

Chapter 3

The Fight for Maka

This is it Black Star Fighting Soul for Maka's love. "I'll give you a second option if you just brake up with Maka now ill let you stay and still talk to her and act like this never happen" Black Star was really hoping that Soul would just take the second option so he doesn't hurt his best friend. "Sorry Black Star I would take that option if I didn't love Maka but to bad for you I love Maka and that will never happen" Soul got ready to start fighting Black Star he knew the consequences if he looses this fight but he knows exactly what to do, "are you ready Black Star?" Soul yelling to the other side "of course I'm ready I'm Black Star I'm always ready for a fight".

The fight has started with Black Star Jumping in the air and trying to kick Soul in the chest and have advantage of soul being on the floor but what Black Star forgot was that soul is a weapon so one cut from Soul and it's game over for Black Star. As everybody knows Black Star doesn't like to loose fights to other people because he might think his chances of sure pass god will not come true. As Black Star is thinking about everything Soul has a plan to defeat Black Star with out having to hurt him or well touching him.

It's dawn when the sun is tired and ready to go down. "Wow Soul I'm impressed you lasted to stand this long in a fight against me" Black Star saying with shock and a grin upon his face. In Soul's head he knew it was time to start his plan now that Black Star is tired and half beaten up. Soul turned one of his arms into his weapon form and started to through random hits but not even trying to hit Black Star. Maka had a look on her face like if she knew what Soul was doing. Tsubaki looked at Maka and ask her if she knew what Soul was doing and why he isn't trying to hit Black Star Maka told Tsubaki finally "see Soul isn't trying to hit Black Star nor hurt him and if you think about it Soul has an advantage because he is a weapon and Black Star is a mister so Soul has an advantage because he can change his hands in to the weapon he is and Black Star can only kick, jump and use his soul wavelength attack". Tsubaki looked at Maka and hope that this fight doesn't ruin every one's friendship.

This is it the last round both of them tired and ready to past out. "This is it" Maka said to Tsubaki, "who ever falls wins this fight". "Look Black Star lets just end this before one of us really have to go to the infirmary" Soul said very worried. Black Star looked at Soul and said "no I'm not going to stop" finally Black Star fell to the floor. "Black Star!" Tsubaki yelling for him. "SOUL, are you ok your not to badly hurt are you?" Maka asking in concern, "yeah I'm fine not too bad" Soul hugging Maka. "Wow…Soul….you beat me I guess I should just except the fact that Maka and you are together now " Black Star saying with little energy left before he fully passed out and he smirked and gave Soul a thumbs up and passed out.


End file.
